diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/6 April 2017
01:05 hoi 01:05 hi 01:05 hello 01:05 hihihi 01:05 bye 01:11 *whistles* 01:12 hi 01:14 Now that the mess is cleaned up 01:14 Porperly* 01:14 properly* 01:15 damn keyboard 01:15 hayden 01:15 we has important discussion 01:17 hi 01:17 what? 01:17 SR talk to me 01:17 SR 01:17 SR 01:17 SSSSRRR 01:17 SRRRRR 01:18 wut 01:18 ok hayden 01:18 can you demote yourself on Mope.io Wiki? 01:18 Yeah let me try 01:19 demot yourself to admin — we're fixing the staff 01:19 we just don't want a crapton of b-crats 01:19 Ok. give me a sec 01:20 hey 01:20 Oops. I just removed everything 01:20 I'm a regular user 01:20 Just file an archival report to wikia staff and call it quits on that wiki lmao 01:20 I don't care that's fine 01:20 captian hayden that must be sad 01:20 It's the Mope.io wiki - nobody cares about anything 01:20 lmao 01:20 ^^^ 01:20 True 01:20 Yeah I'm still le senior mod here :) 01:22 rip chat 01:22 me and SR are getting heated in an arguement 01:22 but I closed the thread 01:23 mainly cause I just cared if all that stupid shit got fixed by any means - which it did 01:27 hi 01:27 . 01:28 mope.io is absolute clusterfuck 01:28 it's what happens if you leave a primary school classroom without a teacher 01:28 hence why it should just be destroyed 01:28 the game isn't even good 01:28 it's OK 01:28 not diep-quality 01:28 (it's preeeety bad) 01:29 but doesn't suck 01:29 like a ifew/i .io games 01:29 well diep sucks, but it's one of the best IO games currently 01:29 ye 01:29 for a web game 01:29 most .io games are decent 01:29 diep could literally be one of the best IO games for the next few years if Zeach actually bothered to put good shit in the game 01:29 and diep's led the pack for almost a year 01:30 tru 01:30 ^^^get off yer bum zeach 01:30 magic, interesting classes, new skills, balancing tweaks (yes plz) 01:30 new game modes 01:30 the problem with making wikis for mope is... 01:30 it's not the kind of game an adult would play 01:30 see diep still attracts peeps even in college 01:30 but mope? 01:31 And when I say new game modes, I mean actual new modes, not literal copies of old modes but with new names 01:31 you think a college graduate would even give a single fuck about mope? 01:31 nope 01:31 well I certainly don't 01:31 (eh) 01:31 so the only peeps who play mope and thus use the wiki 01:32 *might use the wiki 01:32 KIDDIES 01:32 well, its the kind of game i would play 01:32 are <15 01:32 ye 01:32 <12 01:32 * 01:32 it's a fun game for you diepwnu 01:32 *yosef 01:32 pretty simple tho 01:33 For people like me who actually critique games and break them down into their core mechanics, the game is pretty trashy - yet I still play it from time to time just to pubstomp some kids (eh) 01:33 diep didn't just raise ythe bar when it came out 01:33 it threw it up into Heaven and made some guy run away 01:33 Pubstomping never gets old 01:33 now it's slackin' off in the clouds 01:33 yeah 01:33 but no one has come close yet 01:34 without sacrificing some of diep's good qualities 01:34 I think the last "real" update just changed the unnamed destroyer's name to the Skimmer 01:34 and it's felt like months since then 01:34 it's simple enough for kiddies to get (more or less) 01:34 yet it actually has legit strats 01:34 ^Das where ur wrong 01:34 unlike most other .io gaes *cough* Mope *cough* 01:34 well 01:35 The only strats you need in diep are to spam retardedly overpowered bullets or drones and literally wipe out the whole server 01:35 well 01:35 Ursuul 01:35 tbh 01:35 ^Ursuul uses glass cancer builds too cause he knows he won't survive otherwise 01:35 most of the time you don't need too much skill 01:35 but you need some 01:35 while in mope you need very little 01:35 im playing mope rite now 01:35 other than "clawing" with drones, there really is no strategy involved 01:36 ye 01:36 tho there is skill 01:36 plus at least there are different builds 01:36 Well yeah - there's a giant skill gap between that retard who slams his face into pentagons versus good players who actually help each other out and attack together 01:37 and minor variations on the two strategies: Spray & Pray, Ram 01:37 Teaming doesn't qualify for that^^^ 01:37 so while strats are still limited 01:37 skill is not 01:37 Skill has certainly more breathing room that strategies 01:37 while in Mope both skill and strats are fairly limited 01:37 take for example 01:37 in Mope you can't eat animals way smaller than you 01:38 this is to prevent noobs from crying at their computer all day 01:38 and thus getting reprimianded 01:38 and losing computer time 01:38 Basically Agario's mistakes but improved 01:38 meanwhile diep.io does not have this "feature" 01:38 Each IO game builds off the next 01:38 Some take a few steps backwards 01:38 lmao 01:38 as a result players are forced to dodge 01:38 which filters out noobs from FFA 01:39 making the game a tad bit smarter 01:39 at least in FFA 01:39 and more cancerous as a result 01:39 but still more skillful 01:39 Survival is mostly noobs 01:39 it's 1/2 reking noobs 01:39 1/3 luck 01:39 Survival is literally FFA - but with cancer multiplied by 10 01:40 and 1/6 actual skill in the final match 01:40 between you and the only other guy that can fight back 01:40 altohugh it is not uncommon for there to be no such guy sometimes 01:40 This is why we need my "Constructor" trapper/necromancer hybrid class. 01:40 Defense = OP 01:40 tbh 01:41 It basically builds super OP walls that can only block damage 01:41 the tanks i would most like to see 01:41 would end the two-coalition system in Diep 01:41 it's the Spray & Pray coalition 01:41 So Medic? 01:41 and the Spam & Ram coalition 01:41 ye 01:41 that would help 01:41 yeah 01:42 medic certainly should've been a class from the start 01:42 I JUST HAD A THOUGHT 01:42 WHAT IF 01:42 wut 01:42 Health Regen was completely removed from the game - and instead each class only regened very slowly 01:42 Making Medic super OP and necessary 01:42 hmm 01:42 therefore punishing glass cancer 01:43 any single player game mode wouldn't have this of course 01:43 that'd be food for thought 01:43 but team game modes 01:43 ye 01:43 holy shit that would be dope 01:43 there ya go 01:43 then team mode wouldn't be SPRAY AND PRAY OP TRAPPER SPAWNBASE 01:43 make players retreat instead of spam brainlessly until they die in a retarded fashion 01:44 SPRAY AND PRAY OP TRAPPER SPAWNBASE — right now that's the one tru strat in TDM 01:44 "You wanna spray and pray like a dumbass? Well good luck dying!" 01:44 ye 01:44 also 01:44 maybe Trapper should get a movement speed buff 01:44 oh yeah 01:44 totally 01:44 trappers in general need buffs 01:44 becuz it was supposed be more tactical 01:44 and skilled 01:44 but becuz you can't move fast and lay walls 01:45 players use it the same way they do other tanks — spray & pray 01:45 yeah 01:46 my Constructor idea would let the Necromancer drones it uses to build walls stick together 01:46 and form actuall square/rectangle walls 01:46 kewl 01:46 that's what i like 01:46 balanced strategy 01:46 not spray & pray 01:46 of course you wouldn't be able to build close to enemy players - prevent OP slamming 01:46 like right on top of them 01:47 friendly players could pass through your giant walls and enemies would take huge damage like traps if they hit it 01:47 Zeach just needs to read DCoW 01:47 and since the walls are super OP they can actually block destroyer bullets somewhat 01:47 Skimmer isn't even a legit update IMO 01:47 it didn't add any new strategy 01:47 skimmer is a lame excuse for zeach 01:47 just a minor novelty 01:48 it's a novelty that sounds cool 01:48 Honestly - the Skimmer bullet with max reload and speed is still only slightly faster than a destroyer round 01:48 but soon you realise it's not special in any actual way 01:48 destroyer overall is just better 01:48 cause it has 2x the strength of skimmer 02:38 NAA NAA NAA 02:38 YAA YAA YAA 03:20 Hi 03:32 lmao 03:32 TCOP 03:32 lol 03:33 Hi 03:33 hi 03:33 Was hangin' on TOCP 03:33 What? 03:33 TOCP 03:34 Smg's wiki 03:34 What's that? 03:34 this: 03:34 http://team-of-cool-peeps.wikia.com/wiki/Team_of_cool_peeps_Wiki 03:34 ^ 03:34 Oh. 03:34 So we must be cool, then. 03:34 ye 03:35 I found this game yesterday called driftin.io. 03:35 Oh 03:35 I know that 03:35 I've been playing that 03:35 What's your fastest lap? 03:35 um 03:35 I forgot 03:35 Tbh 03:36 I never record my times 03:36 I just wanna go 1st place 03:36 Me too. 03:36 What car do you use? 03:36 The fastest 03:36 I forgot what it was called 03:36 Flash 03:37 Oh 03:37 Yep, i love that car 03:37 And the hazard 03:37 Oh yea 03:37 I also like the Piercer 03:38 I like the green blob of goo as well 03:38 I forgot all the names lol 03:38 Sludger 03:38 I'm on the site. 03:38 You're playing right now? 03:38 03:38 No, not yet. 03:38 oh 03:39 I opened up a driftin.io tab :3 03:39 Yay. 03:39 U there fam? 03:39 Me! 03:40 You're playing now? 03:40 No. 03:40 I though you meant here. 03:40 Oh 03:40 thought 03:40 ;-; 03:40 Is there only 1 server? 03:40 i thin 03:40 k 03:41 Most obnoxious video of all time. 03:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fRs5-heDK4 03:41 Wot 03:42 Listen at full volume I dare you. 03:42 i did it 03:42 Volume to the max 03:42 Wait for things to get hit. 03:42 ahhh 03:42 Must.... 03:42 not... 03:42 close... 03:42 tab 03:42 must 03:42 resist 03:43 The Oh No's rape all ears. 03:43 exactly 03:43 I have it in my bookmarks now. 03:43 "Obnoxious thing 1" 03:43 lmao 03:44 I got my dad to do it. 03:44 No reply. 03:44 Another video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQGgnciEOGM 03:45 I can't do it lol 03:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1SPmWh1qlk 03:45 I didn't bother to finish watching this one. 03:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nA9rUa4MDnI 03:46 I think I should turn it off before my ears explode. 03:46 It's raping my ears lmao 03:47 Also this. 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIIoMaidXq0 03:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HAxaX6veT-g 03:47 I know every annoying video known to man. 03:47 how 03:47 So funny. 03:48 My ears are bleeding] 03:48 Why? 03:48 Coz earrape 03:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuIQE91luOk 03:49 nu 03:49 i can't stand it 03:52 k 03:52 GONNA PLAY 2 TEAMS 03:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_H3_g9PhnM&t 03:54 How 03:54 do u 03:54 know 03:54 every annoying video known to rape mankind's ears!? 03:55 Autism. Autism and adhd. 03:55 ^ 04:11 hi 04:19 Wut 04:20 Playing driftin.io now. 04:21 Do you want to play too? 04:21 Um 04:21 I just found a diep party link 04:21 But 04:21 W8 04:21 Do yours 1st 04:21 k 04:21 Link please 04:22 diep.io/#CA868246BB3026AB407D9A 04:33 Have to eat lunch. Stay there. 04:33 Go to the link. 04:34 sup 04:34 K 04:34 diep.io/#CA868246BB3026AB407D9A 04:39 so 04:39 wat now? 04:39 ._. 04:39 Idk lol 04:39 ... 04:39 well 04:40 xDDD 04:40 .- 04:40 .-. 04:40 LOL 04:40 Found the link on reddit 04:41 leaving the party 04:41 byeeeeee 04:41 but am still here in chat 04:47 lol 04:47 wut 04:49 was just lookin' at the darth vader vid 04:49 Oh 04:49 meg is autistic rapist confirmed 04:49 (paraphrased) 04:49 xd 04:50 I'm still in the Sandbox. 04:52 oh 04:52 im playing Conways GOL 04:52 i left 04:52 Gonna eat lunch 04:52 Speaking of lunch I AM STARVING 04:52 y? 04:53 I could really go for a big mac right now 04:53 so then whats keeping you starved 04:53 don't got no car 04:53 (eh) 04:53 oooh 04:53 well 04:53 idk 04:54 maybe do a phone call and get your mac 04:54 think 04:54 mcdonalds doesn't deliver 04:54 also it's 12:54 AM and mcdonalds is usually closed by now 04:54 :c 04:54 damn 04:54 I wonder what my own arm tastes like.... 04:55 *nomnomnomnom* 04:56 then make a toast idk 04:56 I don't got no bread 04:56 make something 04:56 Ya see here on a college campus - you don't have food. 04:56 Everything on my campus closes at like 8 PM in the afternoon 04:56 is it inside or outside? 04:56 And yes - 8 PM is the afternoon for me 04:57 along with every other person here 04:57 is it inside or outside tell me 04:57 is what 04:57 the campus 04:57 you can't have a campus indoors 04:57 it's impossible 04:57 a campus is literally the entire plot of land that a college owns 04:57 eat bugs then XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 04:57 like everything 04:58 jk dont do that 04:58 I need like some meat or something 04:58 all I have is sweets 04:58 well 04:58 are there any bugs nearby? 04:58 like a human arm 04:58 or a leg 04:59 how can you talk inchat inside the campus 04:59 ? 04:59 or maybe a salad................................................. with a big mac on it 04:59 ? 04:59 or a bigmac made from a big mac 04:59 son do you know what a campus even is? 04:59 nope 04:59 I can tell. 05:00 ok 05:00 A campus is the entire plot of land that the college owns. All buildings, walkways, you name it - if it belongs to the college and it's on a piece of ground, then that's part of the campus. 05:00 ok 05:01 so what do you do on a campus 05:01 walk and sit there? 05:01 everything 05:01 the campus is the literal ground that the college is built on 05:01 so can we throw rocks the size of my feet? 05:01 buildings and all 05:01 xD 05:01 wait a lil 05:02 its near school for me bye 05:02 ? 05:02 ????????????????????????????????? 05:02 05:02 What's happening? 05:03 I have no idea 05:03 Me too. 05:03 I guess Tungster had school 05:03 Oh. 05:04 Speaking of big macs - you ever tried a bowl or ramen with a big mac in it? 05:05 No. 05:05 Neither have I (owo) 05:06 I like fries with ice cream though. 05:06 You ever dipped freshly cooked fries that are still somewhat hot into a chocolate milkshake? 05:06 (uwu) 05:06 Shit's so fuckin good 05:06 Tastes like diabetes 05:19 Now what? 05:19 Idk 05:20 I had the same though 05:20 thought* 05:21 do you want to play driftin.io? 05:27 I don't play any IO games except diep 05:27 cause all the other ones suck 05:27 Don't get me wrong - diep definitely sucks - but it's still the best IO game currently available. 05:31 Oh. 05:47 anyone wanna join my part for a booster deathmatch on sandbox 05:47 party 05:50 smgamerma 05:50 t 05:50 smgamermat 05:51 w 05:51 wd 05:55 Me 05:55 Bye Ozun.... 05:59 WAIT I WAS PLAYING diep.io 06:00 okay heres the party code if u come back diep.io/#A4FC3EF2BB304C9C538D54 sandbox 06:07 Yo 06:07 Diep.ioPlayer 06:07 there's nobody at the link 06:07 I'm there 06:07 Oh 06:07 Did you leave? 06:08 Link? 06:08 I see noone 06:09 are u sure 06:09 :/ 06:09 I'm there 06:09 ._. 06:09 But am alone 06:09 i think delete hhat party code u had earler and put the new one in 06:09 What the absolute shit is going on 06:09 New code? 06:09 im on sandbox 06:09 Gimme 06:10 GIMME THE NEW LINK 06:10 okay (: 06:10 :D 06:10 okay getting the link its could take a second 06:10 OK 06:10 1 06:10 2 06:10 3 06:10 4 06:10 5 06:10 6 06:10 10 06:11 Wot 06:11 diep.io/#A4FC3EF24758GJ5UK633G 06:11 SANDBOX 06:11 Yay 06:11 :D 06:11 06:11 I'm there 06:11 Me too 06:11 But what the fuck 06:11 What? Try mine: 06:12 OK 06:12 IMokay 06:12 okay 06:12 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:12 Try this 06:12 wait are ya both in the server 06:12 Try mine 06:12 I didn't see you guys 06:12 Wait 06:12 The arena is wideskye 06:13 i didnt see ya 06:13 Mine works 06:13 YAY 06:13 i didnt see ya 06:13 ._. 06:13 Wot 06:13 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:13 06:13 are ya both in the seruver 06:13 server 06:14 yes 06:14 Yes 06:14 which gamemode are ya on 06:14 sandbox? 06:14 06:14 Yep 06:14 because im not even joining 06:15 :/ 06:15 Wat 06:15 What 06:15 The shit 06:16 The game froze 06:16 what 06:16 What the hell 06:16 Goddamn lag spikes 06:16 sype 06:16 skye 06:16 Skye 06:16 y u no respawn 06:17 fianlly in this freaking party WAITING FOR YEARS! 06:17 06:17 lol 06:19 ARE U OKAY? 06:19 Yeo 06:19 yep 06:19 because keep reloading your page into the top saids joining party 06:19 ._. 06:20 lol 06:22 MY SPIKE IN THIS GRAVE r.i.p 06:22 XD 06:28 lmao 06:28 I took some pics 06:29 I'll post 'em on yer wall later 06:29 can join we are having a boosterfight 06:40 I KILLED THE FALLEN OVERLORD 06:40 hi 06:40 HI 06:41 underslime and skye i kille the fallen overlodu can COME BACK 06:50 kuro redfox 06:53 HI sorry i was busy 06:56 oooh lets play again 06:57 lets do 2 teams do u like 2 teams 06:57 link 06:57 okay 06:57 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 06:58 2 teams 06:58 number ones name is [06:59 IM ON RED] 07:01 skye me and redfox are doing 2 teams wanna join i 07:01 diep.io/#CA868246BB307F993041BB 07:02 im there 07:02 07:03 whats your name 07:03 mine ids bigdiep.ioplayer 07:04 whats your name 07:04 dw kurofox 07:06 what team? 07:06 red vs blue 07:06 or 07:06 im leaving 07:06 okayy 07:13 skye wanna play 2 teams 07:19 im on server 07:19 blue 07:36 my is dw kurofox 07:45 im using the stalker! 07:45 07:45 trolling people 09:02 hi 10:53 HELOOOO 11:28 Hi 11:53 hey 11:53 hi 11:54 okay i have lightning and thunder OMG now its hard raining 11:54 ._. 11:54 Where do you live? 11:54 north carolina 11:54 Oh 11:54 where do u live 11:54 Philippines 11:55 oooh i guess theres a hurricane i think but itsnot 11:55 let me look at the eather 11:56 weather] 11:56 Storms are completely normal here in my place 11:56 Storms bombard my place for months 11:56 then summer 11:56 so fucking hot 11:56 omg i have tornado watch 11:56 :O 11:57 Tornado!??!! 11:57 yes 11:58 ayy storm stopppin HOORAY 12:01 Dude 12:01 Nice 12:01 Internet went down for a second 12:01 WHICH GAMEMODE ARE U ON 12:01 sorry for caps 12:01 Um 12:01 I'm not playing 12:02 Wanna play 2 teams with me? 12:02 ooh because the chat said underslime was chased m y enemy tanks 12:02 Oh 12:02 okay lets play 12:02 XD 12:02 Hang on 12:02 getting liiink 12:03 diep.io/#86FC89E1BB303E264816 12:03 next then tell me leaders name 12:03 diep.io/#86FC89E1BB303E264816 12:03 My name is "Under" 12:03 blue team 12:04 is the leader name preseton or whatever 12:05 Yep 12:05 Where are you 12:05 base 12:05 North or south? 12:05 I'm at north 12:05 im on the blue 12:05 Ye 12:05 Me too 12:06 yay 12:07 u coming smasher? 12:07 no 12:08 I'm going overlord 12:09 ooh 12:09 imma use the manager 12:09 Nice 12:10 where are you 12:11 right here 12:11 lol 12:11 STAY CLOSE TO ME 12:12 Shit kyle almost got me 12:12 You okay diep.ioplayer? 12:12 Hiya people 12:12 hi 12:13 diep.io/#86FC89E1BB303E264816 12:13 join 12:13 Sorry I'm busy... 12:13 k 12:13 I'm almost done with my very own board game! So excited! 12:15 Shoot gtg bye 12:16 whew 12:16 that was close 12:16 You still alive? 12:17 FUCK 12:17 ALMOST DEAD 12:17 RED IS GOOD 12:19 I almost killed the triplet 12:19 Damn hunter 12:19 My weakness T.T 12:19 Well 12:19 Gtg 12:25 superrobot 12:26 Wot 12:27 u back 12:27 um 12:27 i was going to do sandbox wanna join 12:27 Sure 12:27 okay' 12:28 diep.io/#2A8D11CBBB302C70E7A7 12:36 did u leave 12:36 misclicked 12:36 lol 12:36 am back 12:41 u on 12:42 um 12:42 I left 12:42 ;-; 12:42 Sorry 12:42 ooh 12:42 Was fun playing with you tho 12:42 olay' 12:42 okay 12:43 lmao 12:43 yes 12:46 captain 01:23 What the hell lol 01:29 sr why do you leave & come back?? every few seconds??? 01:49 who wanna join my PARTY 01:50 diep.io/#2A8D11CBBB302C70E7A7 sandbox 01:53 hi 01:55 im in party 02:01 okay are u in sandbox 02:44 hi 02:49 Shh 02:49 AFK 03:37 Hello? 03:40 Hi 03:42 :/ 03:44 hi 03:44 https://www.roblox.com/games/726431512/Wierdo-Heaven 03:44 Um 03:45 No comment. 03:45 That's me. 04:00 Hm 04:00 Night guys 04:00 G night lol 04:00 Oh 04:00 I thought you was gonna stay up lol 04:00 Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 04:01 Is 12 AM 04:01 W00T 04:02 .-. 04:02 Bye 10:29 wot 10:35 I'm here, Ursuul 10:36 okey dokey..... 10:36 ay 10:36 Hm, where do I start??? 10:36 watcha need 10:36 (the beginning lol) 10:37 I don't really need anything, I just need to spew my crap all over you again because I don't have anybody to talk to 10:37 beides you 10:37 that won't judge 10:37 I'll number my thoughts, I guess..... 10:38 I just-ugh, I just am afraid I'm gonna ramble or not make sense or sound totally weird and you'll be like :wtf????" or or or..... 10:38 ...... 10:38 1. 10:38 numbers=gud 10:39 good 10:39 UGH 10:39 Like, brace yourself, cuz I can't tell how fucked up my thoughts are yet 10:39 Start with good stuff or end wih good stuff? 10:40 NVM 10:40 I NEED TO START TALKING 10:40 eh 10:40 go ahead 10:40 1) I can't tell what I won for the ENTV giveaway lol 10:41 rip 10:42 2) Roxanne-I mean, Roxy, the pansexual green-haired supernatural+jacksepticeye fangirl? I just found out she 's genderfluid and her cousin Ada is who she talks the most about it with 10:42 I recently got wattpad 10:42 I hope you know what wattpad is- 10:43 andin a thing titled "Why I LOVE People" she made three chapters and in two she was talking about how much she has bonded with Ada and in the second one that's where she put the sentence ".....when I came out as genderfluid" 10:43 oh dear 10:43 Is she receiving treatment? 10:43 I've been misjudging her-him??? THEY SO mu- 10:44 No non no n o nn o 10:44 wot 10:44 ^^^great grammar I had lol 10:44 tru 10:44 No-she's not receiving treatment, from what I UNDERSTAND 10:45 but that's been completely skewed tday so who knows honestly 10:45 sad to hear :( 10:47 I just--------AH! She doesn't know I read that story and saw and that's like-the only place she outed herself, and now I won't be able to hide it because I'll want to tell her ~my~ struggling (which I'll get to later) and also I'll probably feel bad when I call-------~them~ a she now and they won't get it cuz UGH I KEEP TOO MANY SECRETS AND EMOTIONS BOTTLED UP AND IT'S SPILLING OUT 10:47 Even transgender folk receive treatment & surguries & medications to help them cope with their dysphoria, & its much less extreme than gender fluidity. Shifting between genders outright is not a healthy, natural, or pleasant occurrence; so I hope they get the treatment they need to deal with it. 10:47 See, this is why you need to confide in someone. 10:47 Like an actual person, not some fgt Administrator on the internet like mua :3 10:48 Listen-I don't know how her situation ix going but one thing I'm 100% SURE about is she is probably not doing too much about it cuz parents don't even know about it and she has no money 10:48 also I like confiding in you, but you're right-just listen up to the next parts. 10:49 before I get to my uncomfortable thoughts.... 10:50 I'm not sure what to do about pretending as if I don't know and nothing happened becuz I suck at that so should I even try? 10:50 Just..........AGH 10:51 While I wait for your advice, next minor point I'll do I guess 10:51 wait? 10:51 3) my- 10:51 ...... 10:51 .............. 10:51 >"So should I even try?????????" 10:52 3) 10:52 I don’t have much to say on that, it’s ultimately your secret to hide or to share. You know your friend better than I, so you’d know best. 10:52 Hahahahhahahahah 10:52 I might no her one tiny percent better than you, but I feel alot like I barely know her 10:53 It's mainly just cuz I don't share the burning myself and crying in the showere cuz I get beaten and I'm depressed stuff 10:53 SPEAKING of which.... 10:53 Honestly? I have nothing about her beyond what you’ve told me, so I’m like a horse with blinders; I can only run into stuff. 10:53 3) I kind of had an anxiety- 10:53 meh ok 10:53 I'll figure it out 10:53 3) 10:53 I kind of had an anxiety/panic/despair of some sort attack today 10:54 I got irreasonably phobic of doing relay because my brain was screaming that I'd trip or screw up super badly somehow 10:54 and I was so nervous 10:54 I cried after I was done 10:55 not real crying-just a little eye-watering 10:55 Was it random? Like, were you thinking about the relay beforehand? Or did you not really care about it & then suddenly get terrified out of the blue? 10:55 I really didn't care and was actually somewhat excited then I got terrified out of the blye 10:55 like, WHAM! 10:55 nothing even happened before hand 10:56 Yeeeeah you may need to talk to a counselor about that, like a psychological one. 10:56 That’s not normal. 10:57 you there lass? 10:57 Great, now my mild anxiety that might've not even been anxiety becuz self-diagnosing is bad has turned into debilititating, crippling, "not normal" anxiety that will probably soon turn into even more crippling anxiety about the thought of trying to get a counsellor 10:57 and yes I'm here 10:57 was typing 10:58 :/ 10:58 :/ indeed 10:58 You know what I think you need, I think you need an exercise/hobby. I don’t think it’ll solve all your problems at once, far from it, but it may ease your nerves at time. 10:59 eh, Ursuul..... 10:59 Like for me, when I get anxious I listen to music. When I’m mad I listen to calm music, when I’m sad I listen to exciting music. 10:59 at times* 10:59 like this isn’t gonna solve everything 10:59 or maybe even anything 10:59 I do dance two times a week, I listen to music, I read like crazy, and I play soccer in the summer 10:59 but it may help 10:59 I have hobbies up the wazoo lol 10:59 yeah but does doing those things calm you down once you start doing them? 11:00 or are they just fun things you do? 11:00 it depend on the situation (and dance not really dance stresses me so I'm quitting next year) but yeah, they calm me 11:00 especially reading 11:00 annnnnnd soccer 11:01 try reading more often then. Naturally you can’t always drop everything & go play soccer, or run, but a lot of the time you can pull out a book & read. 11:01 well alright 11:01 I’ve got like, 4 series I could suggest to ya :3 11:01 I do have a lot- 11:01 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:01 lol 11:01 go on, I’m just pulling ya leg 11:01 I'm that person who has fifty million books I- 11:01 although I do have those series if ya want ’em 11:01 :/ 11:02 (grin) 11:02 r u dun lol 11:02 *cough* k den 11:02 um.... 11:02 guess this is the part where you should brace yourslef or whatever 11:03 like I said, can't tell how fucked up my brain is 11:03 rn 11:03 how are you gonna talk then? 11:03 ok I’m done 11:03 go on :) 11:03 so I'lll just......blurt stuff ou- 11:03 I'll just blurt stuff I guess lol 11:04 I wish I had the humour skills to diffuse my weird thoughts more 11:04 Blurt thought number one: (the reason I'm freaking out is because the soul-searching had to do with roxanne's gender fluidity and who people like and politics and yeah...) 11:04 Politics? *ears raise* 11:05 yep. 11:05 But the.... 11:05 The LGBTQ stuff is what I'm trying to say here 11:05 ok 11:07 Blurt Thought #2: So I think I've figured stuff out, kind of. At first when Roxanne, Jaden, Bri, and I were talking about that stuff I was still straight *cough* I still wanted to go to the pride parade because I thought I was an ally.... 11:08 So I started reading up on stuff 11:08 I looked at lgbtq people's profiles on twitter, and tumblr, and instagram, I read coming out stories..... 11:09 What happened to pings. 11:09 oh hai sniper 11:09 Were they removed again? 11:09 11:09 chat fell again, yeah 11:09 *sigh* 11:10 User blog:Ursuul/A Sad Week 11:10 READ THE BLOG 11:10 I don't get it. 11:10 yeah, go do that 11:10 right- 11:10 MMMMM 11:10 go ahead, then, sniper :/ 11:10 The wierd tabs thing. 11:10 tabs? 11:10 ._. 11:10 Ursuul halp 11:10 Sniper, it’s news. Hit Tech News, & then read about the Script Holocaust, iplease/i. 11:11 I don't know what it means. 11:11 See the Tech News Tab? Click that 11:11 it means that several scripts, including Chat Hacks, were removed 11:11 Oh. 11:11 Chat Hacks gave you pings 11:11 Oh. 11:11 you can install it for yourself if you want, just read this 11:11 now 11:11 Aysh, do go on 11:12 can't 11:12 :/ 11:12 you took too long, I have to eav 11:12 I'll be back in an hour 11:12 my dad's forcing me off 11:12 so bye I guess 11:13 I don’t think I’ll be here I’m afraid 11:13 bai 11:13 :( 11:13 test: (wave) 11:13 hm those worl 11:13 *work 11:13 (wave2) 11:13 will tell you the rest tomorrow 11:13 ok 11:19 goodbye 11:19 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Day..._Of_My_Life 11:23 hi 11:27 ursuul 11:27 yes? 11:27 we have a problem 11:27 I’m writing a blog on Mope now 11:28 ursuul 11:29 yes? 11:29 so about builds & mp overhaul 11:29 w8 11:29 what tab should that go in inside the news 11:29 YUS 11:29 Event News 11:29 hang on 11:29 go here: Thread:5889 11:29 need your help SR 11:29 I snarfelleed down my dinner, painful wisdom tooth and all 11:29 I'm back 11:29 how long you got Ursuul 11:30 I’m writing a blog now 11:30 Mope.io is blowing a gasket 11:31 I can kind of tell, but not really how 11:31 for mope 11:31 i still like rule of two 11:31 becuz if omg is b-crat alone 11:31 that's dangerous 11:31 WOW 11:31 also IK you're writing a blog, but how much time will u be here Ursuul 11:31 look at all the dudes in here 11:31 SR 11:31 hi smg 11:32 I don’t think Gas should be the sole Bureaucrat 11:32 I think it should just be you 11:32 we cannot let a tween hold ultimate power over a great realm of 100s of users 11:32 also I'm a lady ;) 11:32 you can be the Bureaucrat 11:32 Wait - people actually use the Mope.io wiki? 11:32 lmao 11:32 & Gas can be your apprentice Admin 11:32 ye 11:32 Rule of Two 11:32 Army of Two 11:32 like you are to me on this Wiki 11:32 ye 11:32 anyways I'll be afk for the next half an hour 11:32 .afk 11:32 tho gas doesn't like that, and i may have activity probs 11:32 hmm 11:33 yeah but Activity isn’t the issue 11:33 it’s control 11:33 Mope needs a parent 11:33 to look after them 11:33 Gas can stay an admin, you’re only there to keep people in check in case we get another case like Kitty 11:33 you can step in 11:33 hmm 11:33 i have an idea 11:33 say it 11:33 hmm 11:34 it disappeared 11:34 to be honest 11:34 rip 11:34 omg doesn't care about manipulating user rights 11:34 I’m proposing that we demote 11:34 Necro, his alts, & Pike 11:34 once they’re down 11:34 it's teh " iam overlordz of dis wiki and no on canz stop me" part 11:34 we can sort out the sole bureaucrat issue 11:34 that gas craves 11:34 yeah 11:34 Have fun with that 11:34 & that’s exactly why he shouldn’t be admin 11:34 ye 11:35 well 11:35 I mean 11:35 bureaucrat 11:35 he cannot stop democracy 11:35 admin he can be 11:35 well 11:35 he can delay it 11:35 Waaa 11:35 we're doing this the 'murican way 11:35 but if he tries, that will actually help us 11:35 like with Kitty 11:35 force democracy 11:35 hey guys, and gals, and you. 11:35 kitty tried to stop democracy & got crushed under it 11:35 if they resist, bring justice too 11:35 MURICA STYLE 11:35 lol. 11:35 Kirkburn didn’t even bother with democracy then lol 11:35 It's killed kittens 11:35 he just saw that Kitty resisted it 11:35 (cat 11:36 & removed his rights right then & there 11:36 We just need to make it work for gas 11:36 So: 11:36 Deal: 11:36 0 11:36 well 11:36 my iPad froze for sec 11:36 lets first keep him on our side 11:36 You state to Gas that you will make a poll 11:36 politely yet firmly 11:36 firmley. 11:36 Brick. 11:36 demote the four bureaucrats, leaving only me & him. Then, we make the poll about which of you three will become the Head Bureaucrat. 11:37 and reiterate that he will be repected 11:37 dang iPad, I cant get it working. 11:37 ye 11:37 do dat first 11:37 yeah 11:37 & we will try to reason with him 11:37 reassure him 11:37 thisis ow desperate I am, I need my internet... 11:37 but it’s inevitable 11:37 im using my iPad... 11:37 after that give him some cool code, something so he doesn't feel so hostile 11:37 gee... 11:37 just a nice banner or something 11:37 maybe upgrade his username 11:37 cooooool. 11:37 actuall 11:37 give him a flair 11:37 I still have intern colors. 11:38 good idea 11:38 in chat. 11:38 I’ll give him a cool flair 11:38 wazzwithat 11:38 say it’s a gift 11:38 damb thing, work ipad 11:38 then we go ahead with Blog 11:38 but 11:38 honestly 11:38 if he tries to stop it 11:38 that works 11:38 Kirkburn 11:38 i can't use exclamation marks 11:38 exactly 11:38 + MURICA STYLE 11:38 ^ 11:38 or question marks 11:38 Kirkburn is honestly the most based Staff 11:38 OPPRESING DEMOCRACY? 11:38 I get him most of the time 11:38 "', 11:38 WE'LL GO WITH JUSTICE, THEN! 11:38 dand it... 11:38 ^ 11:38 (america) 11:38 lol 11:38 i want Emas. 11:39 Kirkburn best staff 11:39 wth lol 11:39 ye 11:39 what is this convo 11:39 (muric) AMERICAN CONVO THAT’S WHAT IT IS 11:39 Kirkburn is the Murican Imperialist Staff 11:39 fuq 11:39 (murica) 11:39 oh for fucks sake 11:39 rip 11:39 wha, stupis iPad. 11:39 argh, 11:39 (amerifat) 11:39 ngh, 11:39 we're talking about mope 11:39 there we go 11:39 and staging a coup 11:39 sigh 11:40 6$!2work 11:40 'murican way to get what you want 11:40 yeah we’re about to invade Iraq 11:40 & then imma pull out 11:40 gibe 'em a fair choice 11:40 there! I got exclamation marks, finally. 11:40 I see you guys are trying to fake wrangle a user into thinking they have a chance at a certain amount of power while also premateurly planning to give them treats as you kick them off their pedestal 11:40 democracy or justice 11:40 ye 11:40 Ursuul pulls out (lenny) 11:40 that seesm lik- 11:40 lol 11:40 lol smg 11:40 (rainbowfrog) 11:40 yep, hot emo 11:40 (eh) all's fair in love and war 11:40 U R S U U L P U L L S O U T 11:40 we’ll show up on Gas’ doorstep with a sandwich & a shotgun 11:40 umm, ever heard of war crimes smg? 11:40 & ask him which one he wants 11:40 (amerifat) MURICAN STYLE 11:40 SANDVICH (o) 11:40 DEMOCRACY 11:41 OR SANVICH 11:41 HONEY 11:41 SANVICH 11:41 this sounds terrible and immoral tbh guys 11:41 SANVICH IZ GUT 11:41 SANVICH OP 11:41 H O N Y 11:41 https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/thumb/9/95/Sandvich.png/250px-Sandvich.png?t=20111211152033 11:41 this is actually really moral 11:41 (h) (o) (n) (y) 11:41 Now emoticons can fill up the whole chatroom XD 11:41 HONEY 11:41 Da 11:41 we’re doing this d e m o c r a t i c a l l y 11:41 tbh i wish we didn't have to do this... 11:41 we’re gonna let the peeps decide 11:41 IM OUT. 11:41 alright 11:41 yeah me too SR 11:41 but only one way to deal with a 10-year-old 11:41 but Kitty forced the issue 11:41 one more thing, 11:41 Do I get to decide? 11:41 plus 11:41 Uraloo? 11:41 it was Gas 11:41 the American Way™ 11:41 who promoted kitty 11:42 stupid auto, 11:42 in the first place 11:42 so he has to go 11:42 ye 11:42 urssul? 11:42 I was busy... 11:42 Still am. 11:42 goodbye again lol 11:42 rip 11:42 If Gas was over the limit we woulsn't have this issue 11:42 Urssssuuuuullll? 11:42 WHAT 11:42 he might actually handle this with a gram of grace 11:42 but he's around 10 11:42 can I has my 3000 medal 11:42 yeah 11:42 well Gas did not know what bureaucrats could do. 11:42 we’ll bring the sammich 11:42 K imma go grab some eats and be back in a bit - consider me "patrolling the chat in a laid-back fashion" 11:42 so only way is the American Way™ 11:42 & hope he takes it 11:42 yeah Gas, so that’s why we are gonna let people vote 11:42 Gas did know 11:42 he will be a candidate 11:42 3000 medals? 11:43 oh? 11:43 he just didn't care about any responsibility 11:43 actually yeah, he promoted kitty to bureaucrat so I couldn’t demote him 11:43 to him the wiki was his for the taking 11:43 because I demoted kitty for abuse 11:43 & then Gas promoted kitty 11:43 and he was going to do everything as if he could undo it later 11:43 Sigh. Whatever... just, yea, never mind. 11:43 after all 11:43 OH 11:43 I will update your Medal robot! 11:43 I’m sorry 11:43 it was His World (as in the My World 1.0 thread) 11:44 Oo1 11:44 we are gonna give Gas a fair shot 11:44 we will do this democratically 11:44 & let people vote for what they want 11:44 if they want Gas, then Gas will be the sole bureaucrat 11:44 we will respect democracy 11:45 well i thing Gas should remain Bureaucrat since he is very active 11:45 think* 11:45 hmm 11:45 that doesn't matter 11:45 ok, you can vote for that if you want 11:45 it technically only matter sofr admin 11:45 imo 11:45 but ultimately he can still be a good contributor & leader without bureaucrat rights 11:45 for bureaucrat, the #1 thing to consider is Maturity 11:46 not Activity 11:46 I only support SR having the sole Bureaucrat rights because SR is mature & respects them. 11:46 Activity is #1 for Admin 11:46 ye 11:46 SR may not be active but he will make sure things are handled fairly 11:46 I'm not as active like Gas 11:46 with Gas it will be Gas for Gas 11:46 but I won't promote another Kitty 11:46 or get in the way of things 11:47 heck, if podaj becomes the Nobellion of Mope 11:47 that’d also be cool 11:47 ye 11:47 but I’m worried that Podaj would promote more bureaucrats 11:47 ye 11:47 that's the thing 11:47 but however if Gas cannot be a bureaucrat, then i think he should be Admin. 11:47 ^ 11:47 obviously 11:47 oh yeah 11:48 he will be an admin 11:48 I guarantee it 11:48 ^ 11:48 there is no reason to take that from him 11:48 Back. 11:48 it only gives blocking power 11:48 it’s only Bureaucrat rights which are dangerous 11:48 ^ 11:48 & if SR can watch over him as Admin, then he can do only good things for the Wiki 11:49 you’ll have all of his support, leadership, & edits, while also keeping him from abusing his rights. 11:49 Wait promoting podaj to beruacrat or however you spell it? 11:49 11:49 probs not 11:49 unless he turns out to be very mature 11:50 it depends on the election 11:50 ye 11:50 brb finishing the blog 11:50 If Gas wins 11:50 That seems like a lot. A lot of mature staff never got bureaucrat/ 11:50 I won't get mad 11:50 as long as he doesn't goof off 11:50 Also podaj is really, really, really new. 11:50 if he demotes me out of spite tho 11:51 then we'll have to go right back to Iraq 11:51 Who is gas. 11:51 OMG18000 Gas 11:51 Oh. 11:51 He is inactive. 11:51 ._. 11:52 nu 11:52 he's very active 11:52 It says it on his page. Those are called tags right? 11:52 11:53 ye 11:53 "Nothing. I won’t keep rewarding myself, because honestly I’d be the only one getting those rewards. It feels masturbatory enough as it is. It’s potentially feasible that some people could catch up, like SR, but not beyond 25k. 11:53 " 11:53 wut 11:53 Bold the m word. 11:53 hahahahha 11:53 what I come back to 11:53 lol 11:53 Ursuul said that. 11:54 ursuul 11:54 how are Button and ButtonCorrected different 11:55 Why does Ursuul always reference erusaelp fles. 11:55 Backwards. 11:55 we all do lol 11:56 you'll get it eventually, mega 11:56 HI 11:57 self pleasure is gr8 ; )(lenny) (lenny) (lenny) 11:57 *(lenny) 11:57 ffs 11:57 (lenny) 11:57 there we go 11:57 yes 11:57 but he is active on Mope.io 11:58 which is what we are discussing 11:59 HI again 11:59 god damnit ursuul why aren't you responding yet 11:59 I'm DONE 11:59 I have to GO Category:Chat Logs